dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter two
Chapter two of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story The prehistoric air-force and Sea Duck head for the island of Isla Sorna now that the air-pirates were taken care of. Despite the fog once the planes emerged from it Baloo and Kit indeed see a city down by the coastline, the city was surrounded by a mountain-belt around the northeastern and southwestern sides, a harbor ringed around it and at the northeast edge was an airfield, "wow" Kit gasps while their escort lands at the field and the Sea Duck fallows. Just after they landed more prehistoric-creatures were guiding them to a pit-area where other planes were being worked on, and after parking the remaining proto-jets land and do the same. As soon as Kit and Baloo step out the first thing they notice was the tropical-climate: it was much more humid and hot than Cape-Suzette, next they see a bunch of dinosaur-mechanics gathering around them curiously, "what a piece of junk" a male Dimorphodon comments on the elderly Conwing-L16, much to Baloo's offense, "hey this 'piece of junk' has benefitted me more than you can count" he retorts earning some laughter from the crowd, "Dimorphism, leave them alone" a different mature voice requests and everyone turns to see Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus walk over, "who are you?" Baloo asks looking over the pseudo-dinosaur: he was dressed in nothing but blue swim-trunks and a pair of black ninja-sashes with katana-blades stored in the back, "name's Riven, Riven Plesio, you?" he greets, "uh Baloo, Baloo von Bruinwald, and this here is my boy Kit Cloudkicker" Baloo greets, "hey what about me?" a female voice calls and they see the same female Eoraptor Baloo and Kit recognize, the latter feeling weird around her too, "oh yeah, this here is my girl Rey Eon the Eoraptor, one of our trainees" Riven introduces, Rey wore white jedi-themed robes with a utility-belt, "hey I'm a trainee" Kit proclaims and Rey blushes at him, "colonel Plesio" a deep authoritative voice echoes and all make way for a gargantuan giganotosaurus wearing military pants and open-shirt who could make even Shere Khan tremble, Riven immediately snaps at attention, "general Gigantic sir" he greets respectfully, "at ease, and good job saving these foreigners, you're coming close to earning another medal, even though you're running out of room" the carnosaur praises, "it was nothing sir" Riven dismisses before turning to the bears, "so while your plane's being worked on, you wanna explore?" he asks. Later Baloo and Kit found themselves in Riven's barrack, "wow that's a lot of medals" Baloo notes, "thanks, got them from beating all sorts of odds on succeeding great missions" Riven explains, "exactly what kind of missions?" Kit inquires, "I don't even know where to begin" Riven shrugs as Baloo's belly growls much to his embarrassment, "uh know where we can go eat?" he asks shyly, Riven chuckles and walks off, "come on I know a place" he beckons. The four were now walking away from the airfield, Kit and Baloo noticed a lot of male anthros doing everything shirtless kind of like Riven and Kit, "man why is it so hot here?" Baloo complains fanning himself with is hat, "we live in the equilateral area, the heat and humidity almost never lets up, it's why most of the male inhabitants here including me choose to be shirtless" Riven explains, "you come from somewhere tropical?" Rey wonders mainly to Kit since he too was shirtless, Kit blushes and wraps his arms around his bare-chest, "well we come from a city called Cape Suzette, it too is tropical" he informs, "I've heard of that place, it's just like here, only less isolated" Riven says, "you don't get out very much do you" Baloo wonders while unbuttoning his shirt to cool off, "well the constant fog makes it dangerous for people to go in or out, but we're working on that" Rey explains as they arrive at a Mexican-themed restaurant right across from the airfield, many faces turned at the two bears, Baloo, being the glutton he is got three jumbo-sized burritos while Riven simply got a shrimp-cocktail, Rey and Kit weren't hungry so Riven suggested she take him on tour (and that they could spend some quality-time together much to Baloo's amusement and the teen's embarrassment, but they obliged anyway and left). "So Baloo, out of curiosity is Kit your son biologically or metaphorically?" Riven asks while eating a shrimp, "why you asking?" Baloo wonders while eating, "well you don't share the same colors" Riven points out, "well now that you mention it, metaphorically, you see Kit's an orphan" Baloo answers and tells how Kit is still a mystery to the sloth-bear and all Baloo does know about Kit's past is that he lived on the streets since he was nine and spent a year with the air-pirates until he rebelled and ditched them, meeting Baloo right after and they stuck together ever since, Riven was appalled, "wow, he kind of reminds me of Rey, she was a street-orphan before I met her" he admitted, "her too?" Baloo gasps curiously, Riven nods and proceeds to tell him. Meanwhile Kit and Rey were overlooking a hilltop-grail near the southeastern edge of town, "sure is a nice place" Kit compliments admiring the city, Rey nods, "hey Kit, are you and Baloo just friends, or do you get your pigment from your mother?" she asks suddenly taking Kit by surprise, but maybe she should know the truth, "he is bit of a father to me, but not biologically, I'm really an orphan" he laments, "really? me too" Rey replied, "you're an orphan?" Kit gasps, "sadly yes, unless you think a Plesiosaurus can have an Eoraptor for a baby" Rey jokes making Kit laugh, "I don't know much about reproduction yet, all that's brand new to me" Kit remarks, Rey giggles before tuning glum, "I guess, but yes I was orphaned when I was a toddler, it happened during the Great Depression, my parents reluctantly gave me to a hobo so we wouldn't have any financial-problems since money was scarce and all, we depended on money for our needs as minimally as possible: we resorted to eating garbage and living in a cave on the outskirts of town, all by choice" she tells, "wow" Kit gawked, "yeah, granted it wasn't pleasant or fun, but desperate times called for desperate measures, at least until I met Riven" Rey continues, "when was that?" Kit asks interested, "one day when I was twelve I had just gotten to my temporary home from a job I did when I heard a boom-sound and looking up, I saw a jet falling to the ground, after it landed I rush over and Riven struggled out, I pulled him over to my cave and me and the hobo patched him" Rey says, "that's some story" Kit comments, "and when he heard I was parentless he felt bad for me that he wanted to adopt me, he practically begged his superiors to raise me and they understood since I did save him, they agreed but insist I was his responsibility, although his partners would also sometimes play mommy and daddy toward me, they became a family to me" Rey states, "so what happened to your parents or the hobo?" Kit wondered, "the hobo's fine, he still lives in that cave and he pays visits sometimes, as for my parents? well I don't know, I've never found them, I don't even know if they're still alive anymore" Rey answers sadly, "I know the feeling Rey" Kit admits and tells her his past: that he too lost his parents early in his life (too early in fact, since he barely knows anything on them and doesn't even remember them), he lived in an orphanage since he was three but broke out when he was nine, and like Rey he too had to sleep in some uncomfortable and dirty places and eat garbage, but was more nomadic than Rey since he largely hitched rides on airplanes that welcomed hobos like him (known as Friendly-Flights) and also had to beg and or steal food and money, the biggest shocker for Rey was when Kit timidly admitted he unwittingly joined Don Karnage and worked for him for a whole year, "no way you had a degree in piracy?" Rey gasped, "unfortunately yes, however since I was a bit of a criminal myself it was easy to fit in, I only thought they were just thieves like I was, but they turned out to be much worse than that, so I left" Kit answers, "how'd you getaway?" Rey asks, "I swiped Shere Khan's electric jewel the sub-electron-power-amplifier and after escaping with it I wound up at Baloo's favorite hangout called Louie's island, literally crashing through and into him" Kit says, Rey laughs just imagining that event, "kind of a coincidence isn't it? that we're both orphaned wannabe-pilots" she jokes and Kit agrees, "come on, the conwing's bound to be fixed by now" Kit suggested and they head back to the airfield. Back with Baloo and Riven, the former was baffled, "wow she really did that?" he asks referring to Rey coming to Riven's aid, "yeah, I owe her big time and decided to raise her as repayment, though it wasn't easy getting my bosses to agree" Riven notes, "what'd they say?" Baloo wonders, "I had to drop on my knees and beg, also saying that I owe her for rescuing me, they relented but stated she was my responsibility, of course my friends also got parental with me, and I'm glad to have her" Riven muses, "she and Kit would make a cute-couple wouldn't they?" Baloo theorized, "yeah actually" Riven agreed and they left the restaurant back to the airfield, meeting Kit and Rey along the way. Stay tune for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction